Static
by Luna-Starr
Summary: Shion's musing on a certain silver haired boy. Denial? Oh yeah. One shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even me.

Luna: This is my first one shot, and its just a random drabble of probably the most unlikely pairing next to Albedo and KOS-MOS. Even though, hey, its fan fiction, anything's possible. I just beat the game and thought to myself…WHY. NOT. Besides, I still think Allen's wrong for her. And I'm pretty sure she's 23...right? Enjoy. Oh, and I skewered some of the events for more drama.

It started off with curiosity. That's all it took. A random observation of how emerald his eyes were, of how snowy pale his hair was, of how tan and somewhat exotic the color of his skin was.

_One thought can change the universe._

Which of course, led Shion and her over reactive imagination to think on these observations, of what it would feel like to touch such skin, to stare deeply into those eyes, to feel said lips against hers. Of course, she felt extremely childish, thinking any of this. There was much more pressing matters at hand, such as the Gnosis phenomena, her father's possible role in all of it, her leaving Vector, and yet here she was, heart pounding like a drum beat, hard and crashing in her chest as he came to sit beside here in the café.

With those 6 months behind them and each of them going their separate ways, Shion was hoping her strange attraction to the mysterious boy would have faded. Boy. She reminded herself that he seemed to be of teen years, and she herself was in her was twenty three, and Shion had no intentions of being 'that old lady' with some kid, no matter how mature and beyond his years he seemed to be.

_Even now, ripples are forming…_

Thinking on these observations and giving into such an imagination led to a change in her behavior that chaos seemed to pick up on immediately. She stumbled over her words more. She didn't make eye contact unless she mustered up enough courage to. She generally tried to avoid standing too close to him. Shion wanted it to go away, and fast. The tragedy of Kevin's death left her with a sort of security, a sort of static world in which she'd forever long for the past and not ever have to move forward. At least, in longing for the past and staying inside the shadow of his loss, it would be a predictable lifestyle. With the healing process there would be a high chance of being able to love again, of being able to let someone else back in…and that, quite frankly, terrified Shion. She rather stay in her predictable, melancholy world of longing for yester year than give into the new attraction she had found for the mysterious boy. As far as she could tell, a new love could be chaotic.

_Why one exists?_

He was subtle about knowing what she tried so hard to keep hidden. But occasionally, he'd so something not so subtle. A brush of his hand against hers, casual, could be a mistake, really, but then it would linger. Shion would pretend to be unnerved by this, but there was a riot inside her, a paralyzing shock of her nervous system causing her to freeze up at his touch. He'd stand closer to her, and she felt, it was, in a way, to taunt her. To force her to come to terms to what she felt, but she chose denial. He would smile at her sometimes, a sheepish smile after a battle and would tell her she did a good job holding her own, making her silent and blush. Perhaps, in fact, all of this was in her head.

_Sometimes, just existing can hurt others…_

Her paranoia, however, came to an abrupt halt when she found out, after being trapped inside her subconscious, that she was the cause of the Gnosis. Shion simply couldn't deal with it. She locked herself in her room and had every intention of death. She was the dirge on humanity and she didn't even know it until now. Allen had given her sleeping pills before, because of her stress and fatigue, in an attempt for her to get some rest. He had never taken the bottle back. She couldn't get Kevin out of her mind, how he had just came back into her life, destroying her fragile, static universe. The confusion was clouding her vision, but then came chaos, her moment of clarity.

He came into her room, not knocking, not asking if he could come in, he just walked right in, without a word. He grabbed the pills and threw them on the ground.

" Shion…don't you think you've come too far to consider that? Think of all you have…." came his soft voice.

" No! I'm tired, nothing makes sense anymore, I'm lost. I'm so lost! Who am I?" she was hysterical now, walls were down, the tears were down her cheeks too, and her sanity was fraying at the edges.

" Shion-"

" Stop it! Chaos, you don't understand! Kevin…he's a Testament, I don't know what it means, I don't even know what I mean, I…I'm just tired and I want to rest. Please."

" Shion!"

By this point, she had buried her face into her hands, her face was blotchy and her throat was scratchy from the screaming and yelling. She was too distraught to register his hand on the small of her back, trying to comfort her. Too distraught to comprehend his gloved hand bringing her face to his, and his whispered, "It'll be ok, it'll be okay because I'm here now." She managed to stop sobbing and stared at him, tired and even more bewildered. But it was all shattered with one kiss, one kiss that had quenched her curiosity and fulfilled her wild imagination. As he held her, Shion was just as confused as before, but calm. His presence held a calming effect on her being, and she just snuggled against him; chaos lightly kissed her neck and smiled. She wasn't sure what this meant.

But for some reason, she was okay with that. She was okay with this.

_The future is over flowing with hope. And we have infinite paths to choose from…_

Luna: Okay so I'm expecting the hate mail to coast in about now. Reviews, please? I don't do serious on this site often…and its been awhile since I posted so I'm pretty rusty. Actually I suck. But I do love chaos…


End file.
